My Grizzly Bear Lover
by Headfirst for the Halos
Summary: Thats when I saw him. The smell of the blood and the bear made a wonderful mixture in the air. But I couldnt kill him. He reminded me of someone I once knew.' How did Rosalie and Emmett meet on that fateful day?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I you like Rosalie and Emmett; this is the story for you. So it's a one shot unless I get 3 reviews. xD **

**Hope you guys like. **_**Peopleknow**_**, I know you will like this because you like Rose and Em! xD**

--

I looked in the mirror. Those blasted circles where coming back and I would have to hunt soon. Every one hunted last week; why hadn't I gone too? Oh yeah... I was reading that book. At lest it captured my attention, I never walk in book stores but this one caught my eye. Sure I've heard of _The Phantom of the Opera_ but I've never really wanted to read it until I read the back cover.

"Hey Carlisle, I think I'm going to go hunt. Alright?"

"Sure, have fun." He barely looked up from the book he was reading on Small Pox.

I changed in to a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. My usual get up while I hunted blood stains never came out of colors so I went with classic black so nothing would show.

Richmond Virginia was our home for now. We would be moving with in the next two years as I predicted as Carlisle was coming end to his human façade at the hospital he worked at. I grabbed the first set of keys I saw not caring which car I took. I was getting bored to the game we have around here so I decided to travel some place new. I chose a small national park in Tennessee; Gatlinburg to be exact.

The drive was only an hour and a half long so I turned the radio on signing to whatever I knew of the songs that played. I particularly singed to "When I Grow Too Old to Dream" by Glen Gray that was the best song in my opinion. The drive went by slowly but it was okay by me. I could still mess with people's minds looking the way I did now. I chucked at the thought.

Once I finally arrived at my desired destination, I parked the car in the parking lot and went looking for my prey. It took awhile but I finally found a small pack of deer. I crouched low to the ground hoping they wouldn't hear me. I crawled closer, inch by inch.

_SNAP!_

The leader of the little deer looked up, sniffed and ran, the rest of the heard followed.

Ugh, they always has to be a twig somewhere. I rolled my eyes.

I quickly caught up and the lunged at the slowest one. We tumbled until I had my jaw locked on the deer neck. After a few seconds, it stopped thrashing and began to slow its movements till it stopped all together.

I laid the deer by a bush to let nature take its course to let the deer be recycled back into use in the forest.

I smelled it. A bear. But not only was there bear in the air, it was also blood; not any blood, human blood. The two scents mixed in the air and made roses shallow in comparison to me. No! Carlisle worked hard to build up this family to where we where today, I couldn't worry him with another death on our hands. I just peeked to look in on the bear. It was attacking something. No, not something, someone.

He had curly brown hair along with the eyes to match. Who was he? He looked just like Versa's child. I think Henry was his name. How that little baby had made me wish for one too, for a happy family. But Royce was there. He left me, broken and bleeding in the street back on that snowy night. Just thinking about it made me want to kill him over and over again. He made me who I am today, and right now, I would have thanked him. Here was this angel being attacked by a bear. Because, this man looked just like him, I had to save him. I think, I was in love with this man and yet, he could be dead in the next few minutes unless I intervened. I had too.

I quickly jumped from where I was and lunged the bear. I had managed to nock him senseless for a few seconds before he got his bearing again. I took that moment to feed off the bear so I couldn't kill the man who looked like Henry. The bear stilled quickly and he was soon taken care of.

I got off the bears back and walked over the mysterious man lying on the ground. I noticed he even had dimples. Could this be Henry? How long ago was I changed? I couldn't remember at this time right now. I had to change him. No, I couldn't. I might kill him. Carlisle could do it for me.

"Help…" the man moaned. That was good, he could still talk. Talking meant alive.

Ugh! Where had I parked the car!? I don't know, I couldn't wait any longer. I picked the stranger up bridal style and ran –to which I was hoping very much– north along the border to Virginia, to Carlisle. I held my breath the whole way careful not to breathe in the smell of his blood. After about thirty minutes of running I came to the Virginia state line. I looked to the sky, I was never very religious but I still said a silent prayer to thank who ever was watching over me.

After an hour and a half of running –two hours in total– I finally made it to the city limits and ran to the house. I quickly opened the door and laid him on the dinning room table. Finally it was being put to some use. I went to shut the door.

"Rose! What did you do now?!" Of course Edward would be the first to see what's going on; some times his mind reading was really annoying. By now Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted back "Carlisle, you have to change him, please! I would have done it myself, but I was scared I would kill him."

"Rose, what happened?" Esme asked very concerned.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. "I was hunting and I found a bear attacking him. I couldn't find the car so I had to run here. Carlisle, I need you to change him; I just couldn't let him die. He reminds me of…" They all knew about Henry. I looked up from his face. It was contorted in pain and he was drifting out of consciousness from blood loss.

"Rose, is this what you want?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked back at the stranger I had just saved, and looked up to Carlisle's eyes. "Yes."

Carlisle nodded and walked over to the man sprawled out on the table and bit both wrists, and his neck, letting as much venom to flow out of his mouth in to the stranger's circulatory system.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"His name is Emmett." Edward said quietly.

I smiled.

"He's think of 'the angel that saved him'." He said with mock horror. "Now he wonders if he really is dead because of the venom that's going to work. He says is burning."

I hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" Edward asks slightly rubbing his shoulder.

I held my hands in the air and make quotation marks. "'For the angel that saved him'".

"Rose, go ahead and bring him to your room and lay him down on your bed." Esme said.

As I walked past Esme stopped me and whispered in my ear, "I always hoped for another son, Thank you for making it come true." She smiled.

I smiled and I picked Emmett up and carried him up the stairs to my room in my bed. "Get well soon." I whispered in his ear.

Once I laid him down on my bed he opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled before going back into his faces of pain that he was going through.

It stayed like that for three days.

--

**If I get three reviews I shall continue and ask for no more reviews. **

**I people who do that annoy me, but I wanna do this to see if any one else will read this besides my friend. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I've been moving to a new house and been helping pack and unpack. / Thanks for your patience. : ) **

On the morning of the third day his face was finally at peace and his eyes opened; they where a bright crimson. "Hello," I offered.

"Hey, its you." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I feel a burning at the back of my throat." He made a funny face. "What is that?"

I laughed. "You're thirsty. Edward! Can you bring some blood up?" The day Emmett was bitten Carlisle though it be a good idea to have animal blood stored in a freezer in the basement.

At that moment Edward came in holding a canteen, I sniffed the air to see what he was bringing him. I couldn't help but laugh. Bear blood! I saved Emmett from a bear and now he was gonna drink from one? That's kind of ironic. Edward caught in on the little joke and chuckled.

"Mind saying what's so funny?" Emmett asked sitting up. The sheet fell from his chest and reviled perfectly chiseled abs. Almost like Hercules, I thought to my self.

I caught myself staring, "Nothing, maybe we'll tell you later." I said, yet when I looked up, he too was staring at me. Once I spoke he looked up and if he could have blushed I'm sure he would have and so would have I.

Edward handed him the canteen of the blood and he lifted it up to sniff it. He immediately emptied it into his gaping mouth. "More?" he asked like a child begging for another cookie before dinner. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

He would keep looking around at every thing and marvel at how it looked. Kinda like a newborn child. By now I had my giggling under control but now I was smiling and so was he.

Was it possible he liked me? Ugh, these very few times I wished I had Edwards gift. I looked over to see what he was doing. Edward was handing Emmett another canteen of blood. Edwards's eyes caught mine and he nodded.

So he did like me! I felt overjoyed; the first time someone had really liked me ever since I was changed. But then again, every one stared at me and liked my beauty. I still mentally smiled, at lest I wouldn't have to sit around and pick the petals off a flower muttering that stupid saying over and over again, '_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not.' _But, was it for looks or for who I was? This was the bigger question, I sighed at the thought. This was stupid, most men where beginning to go for looks now that the years progressed and new fads came and gone.

But what was Emmett into? Beauty? Personality? Or both? I might never know the answer. I sighed again, I'm sure even Edward couldn't find this out. I guess I'll know in time or never. Stupid me, loving 

someone who might not love me back. I looked back up only to find Edward gone and Emmett looking at me again.

"Erm… would you like to go meet the rest of everybody?" I asked a little self conscious. He had to have been looking at my body. Maybe he was into beauty, I sighed at the thought.

He smiled. "I would love to."

I pulled him up and noticed all his clothes, well what was left of his clothes, where in rags. "Oh my…" all he had on was his shorts.

"Oh," he looked down, "Well, I don't suppose you would have anything I could wear, do you?" So he was a funny guy? How cute. This made me like him even more; I was always a sucker for funny guys.

"Well, I don't think we do. We'll have to go shopping some time soon." I couldn't wait for this day to come, how I loved to shop. But I've never shopped for someone before. It should be interesting.

We walked down the stairs and found Carlisle once again in his study.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet Emmett." I presented him to Carlisle; he looked up from his work to meet him. Emmett walked in with out his shirt, not only is he funny, he's not shy either. Oh man, how will this work out if he isn't shy? I dared not to think about it for fear I would burst out in laughter; poor, poor Edward.

"Ah, Emmett our new addition to the family, that is of course if you would like to join us?" Carlisle said.

I quietly chanted in my head, _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

He looked over to me, "I would love to stay. Thank you for the offer." Funny and polite, what an odd match.

"Well, I got to go. Dr. Snow called in sick from the hospital. It was nice meeting you Emmett." He shaked his hand and pulled on his coat and left.

We then left to find Esme now, we found her in the family room watching T.V. with Edward. I pulled Emmett through the door way in to the family room to meet them.

"Esme, this is Emmett, our new addition to the family." I smiled at her and she beamed at me. Esme rose from the couch to meet Emmett in a hug.  
"Hello Emmett, I'm Esme. I'm very happy to meet you finally." She smiled at him.

"Hello Esme, pleased to meet you." He smiled back.

"Please sit and let's talk," we all sat in the remaining chairs.

"Emmett," Edward broke the silence. "Is there anything else you would like to be called?"

"Not really, I didn't have any family so I don't really have any nicknames." He said thoughtfully.

"No family? Poor dear." Esme patted his hand.

"No, no, its fine really, I didn't really know my mom or dad. My dad left us when I was only one and my mom died when I was seven and I had no brothers or sisters."

A silence over took us all in our own thoughts.

"Well, we can all be a family now." Esme smiled back at him.

"Thanks. So can you tell me more of what I've become?" He asked pinching his arm but not wincing in pain as a normal person would.

We quickly gave him an over view of what had happened to him and how I had found him. His expressions ranged all from deep in thoughts to sympathy. I looked at his face the whole time to see what his face told.

"So, do you guys have any stories of how you were made?" He asked after we told him of how Carlisle never killed. We all looked at each other.

"Well, we do," I began, all our stories of how we where made had been tragic ones.

"Would you mind telling me? You don't have to if you don't want to though; I'm just curious." He said not wanting to push us.

"Not at all." Esme said, she told him of how her husband had been abusive and of her child that had died a few days later. "Poor little thing, I had named her Sophia. She had chubby hands and a full head of chocolate colored hair. I was very depressed at the time and jumped off of a cliff. People had found me and I was wheeled straight to a morgue. There Carlisle found me with my heart still beating and he changed me." She remembered, eyes some what pained.

"I'm sorry," Emmett whispered.

"Oh don't be, I have all the family I could want right here, I couldn't be better." She smiled and Emmet smiled back.

"So what about you redhead?" He called Edward.

Edward growled, "My name is not 'redhead'," he snapped. "I was made about thirty-four years ago, both of my parents had died of the Spanish Influenza and I was about to die too till Carlisle saved me." Edward finished quickly glaring at Emmett.

Then he looked to me, "And you?" He asked.

I breathed in and out, "I was made about three years ago, Carlisle found me lying in the streets of Michigan where my so called fiancé had raped and abused me. So he changed me hoping Edward would take a liking to me." I made a face and so had Edward. Emmett laughed.

"And what happened to me?" He asked.

"I had saved you from a bear. I had to run over a hundred miles to get Carlisle save you." I said remembering the journey I had to make.

"Why?" was all he said. I got very quiet.

"I'll tell you later." I said dropping the subject while he looked at me quizzically.

"Okay." Was all he said.

By now it was well past midnight and every human was sleeping. I was n my room brushing my hair and Emmett was down stairs with Edward.

"Hey, Rosalie?" Emmett knocked on my closed door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, "he opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "And please, call me Rose." He smiled at me again.

"I'm not sure what to say," he started, I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know what to say'"? I asked.

"Well, earlier, you said you saved me, I was wondering, why?" He said and quickly looked down.

I felt my expression soften. I guess I should come out now from hiding and be a big girl and tell him why. "Emmett," I looked down when he looked up at me. "When I was still human, I had a friend who had had a child, and that had made me jealous of her. I too had wanted one when I met her baby boy. I couldn't help myself. And when I saw you, being attacked by the bear," he winced. "You looked like he child. And I saved you." We where both quiet for minutes before he said something.

"Why?" he repeated quietly.

"I just told you why." I said just as quietly.

"No, why would you save someone who wasn't the actual kin of the mother?" He said looking up at me and met my eyes with his.

"Because I love you," I said barely audible to anyone's ears. He must have heard, because he now stared at me wide eyed.

I looked back, horrified at what his reaction would be. I can't believe I just told him '_I love you'_.


End file.
